What Happens in the Library
by cloverlover
Summary: The room suddenly seemed too hot; Arthur took a step closer and it was as if he had invaded Merlin's personal space. They stared at each other, and Merlin could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Well," said Arthur, "since we're both here anyway, I thought we could use some alone time."


What Happens in the Library

Merlin crept past the librarian, who was fast asleep on his desk, freezing when he heard him snort in his deep slumber. Making his way past tall wooden shelves, he finally reached the place he was looking for and began to peruse the books. He glanced back to make sure Geoffrey wasn't feigning sleep before climbing the ladder. He reached the top shelf and stuck his hand into a corner, smiling as he drew out a dusty volume. Since the first time Merlin had entered the library, he had been entranced by it. After that, he always took time out of his busy schedule to visit it as frequently as possible, practically devouring the books shelf after shelf, often reading far past midnight. These days it was more difficult, what with Arthur having him more than usual at his beck and call, so he could only do it about twice a week at most to prevent tiring himself out in the daytime.

It was currently dark outside with the distant full moon providing the only source for light, but Merlin could do better than that. Throwing caution to the winds and hoping no one would see, he whispered, "_Leoht_,". His eyes glowed amber as a tiny ball of light illuminated the space he was in. It was enough to enable him to read the words on the page, casting dark shadows everywhere else. Its presence seemed like a comforting companion as it floated in midair.

"_Mer_lin," came a familiar voice, startling him, "what in the name of heaven are you doing?"

Merlin jumped, but managed to hold on to the ladder he was on to prevent his fall. The ball of light immediately winked out as he turned around, hastily stuffing the book back into its corner in one swift move, still holding onto the ladder. "I'm – I'm looking for a book," he said hastily, trying to look at Arthur in the eye to cover up the fact that he was lying. "It's for – um – Gaius, you see." Arthur raised his eyebrows, but before he could question him any further, Merlin reverted back to his cheeky nature and cocked his head at his master. "I could ask you the same question."

"Couldn't sleep," said Arthur, rubbing his tired, slightly bloodshot blue eyes and yawning. "After you left my chambers I was tossing and turning, so I decided to follow you. Which is how I discovered you weren't heading back to Gaius'."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Merlin could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. The room suddenly seemed too hot; Arthur took a step closer and it was as if he had invaded Merlin's personal space. But he didn't mind being too close for comfort. After all they had done and been through, invasion of personal space was but a small matter to the two of them. Arthur smirked at him and Merlin felt a fiery heat shooting downwards between his legs. _Oh God, not now_, he thought, but be was unable to tear his gaze away from the prince.

"Well," drawled Arthur, "since we're both here anyway, I thought we could use some alone time." Merlin felt as if he were glued to the ladder as Arthur took another step closer and pressed his body against his. "No one's going to see us if I do this," he whispered seductively, and suddenly he was attacking Merlin's clothes, reaching up underneath his tunic (blue today), and in a second his belt was undone and his pants had been pulled below the knees. Arthur's head was at eye level with Merlin's hips, and it was only now that he realised what his prince was going to do to him as warm, strong hands grasped his sides and held them down.

"Arthur, someone's going to hear us," Merlin breathed, but let out a choked gasp as he felt a warm wetness ghosting across the tip of his now erect cock.

"Shush, _Mer_lin. They won't hear if you keep quiet," came the reply, and then he was engulfing Merlin's length and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Merlin let out a moan as he felt Arthur's tongue do things to him that sent waves of pleasure coursing through his entire body. The heat was overwhelming, and it was only because of the fact that he was holding onto the ladder for dear life that he hadn't fallen off. He was at the perfect height, elevated just enough for Arthur to suck him off. He threw his head back and let out a stream of unintelligible words, so lost was he in the throes of passion. Arthur hummed as he sucked on Merlin's cock, and the vibrations emitting from his mouth nearly drove Merlin over the edge.

"God - ah... don't stop, Arthur…" he gasped, barely managing to keep his voice at a low volume. Arthur swirled his tongue and licked from the base upwards, causing Merlin's eyes to roll back in his head and his body to shake uncontrollably. He was weak at the knees and held onto the ladder for support, bending slightly so he could sit on one of the steps and allow Arthur to continue. Arthur's head bobbed up and down on Merlin's cock, picking up in speed every minute or so until Merlin couldn't take it any further. "_Ar… thur...!_" With a barely suppressed shout his hips bucked as he exploded into Arthur's mouth, moaning his name in his release. Arthur almost hungrily drank it down and swallowed every drop. It was only then that Merlin collapsed from the ladder into Arthur's arms. Arthur caught him easily and held him so he wouldn't fall, pressing his lips to Merlin's so he could taste himself.

Both men sank down onto the library floor entwined in each other, a mess of arms and legs, caught in a hot, desperate and searing kiss. It was clear neither of them were going to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:  
I set myself a goal to write a Merthur fic of exactly 1000 words. Looks like I've succeeded! I have recently fallen head over heels in love with the series and decided to write some fanfiction. You like? Review in the box below!**


End file.
